Dreams
by Nubiangeek63
Summary: Carson Beckett investigates a murder and finds love along the way.


Title: Dreams

Author: Nubiangeek

Summary: Carson Beckett investigates a murder and finds love along the way.

Disclaimer: All of the standard stuff. Bottom line, none of the characters are mine, except for Sasha and the other doctors.

_This was his favorite time of night. Most of the crew was asleep, but there were those that were up and about who were on a different shift. It was time for the shift change. He watched as groups went off to the mess hall with friends, or they went off in search of much needed sleep._

_The lights in the hallway were dimmed at night, and he liked it. He liked his new hunting ground. He smiled as he thought of it._

_Then, he heard her. She moved swiftly down the corridor perhaps in a hurry to meet her friends. He was on her in seconds, and then, it was over._

Sasha was having a bad dream. She cried out in her sleep, but there was no one to hear her. She sat up abruptly, dripping with sweat and - - fear.

She threw back the covers in disgust. It had taken her a while to get to sleep, and now this. She headed for the shower, stripping her sweaty clothes off along the way.

She stood under the hot water letting it soothe her strained muscles and clearing her fuzzy head. She thought about the dream. It seemed so very real. In the dream, she was running down a long hallway, and then - - nothing. The fear was so real. She could taste it.

"You're late." Barber said, as she came rushing in. They were archaeologists, here to crack the mysteries of the ancients. There was a vast store of information yet to be discovered. The thought of it excited the little group that worked here. No one was more excited about the prospect than Sasha.

"Sorry, I overslept."

It was partially true. Barber just smiled. Sasha had more than made up for being a few minutes late. They began to work quietly.

Outside in the hallway, a few feet away from the lab, a woman's body was discovered. The woman was Helen Rangel one of the archaeologists in the lab. She was to be in her room -- asleep.

All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion in the hall. Sasha and Barber ran out to see what the problem was.

A small crowd had gathered. Those from the nearby living quarters who had been resting, now filled the corridor.

"Move back and give us some room." Dr. Carson Beckett was saying as he and his assistants hurried in to recover the body. They were not prepared for what they saw. Carson quickly covered the body so as not to alarm those that were standing nearby.

"We'll examine her back at the Med. Lab." He whispered back to his assistants.

Once back at the Medical Lab, Carson began the arduous task of examining the body. The body had been literally vivisected with some sharp object. Carson couldn't believe that a member of their crew could be capable of such violence.

Dr. Weir had been told about the body and soon made her way to the Medical Lab.

"What has happened, Carson?" She wanted to hear it from him and see it for herself.

"We have a killer on board." He said soberly.

Weir looked upon the body and was silent. Beckett looked quickly at Weir to make sure that she was not overcome by the sight that she was seeing.

"We have to find this person." She said softly.

She called her confidantes together to discuss the matter.

"Are we sure that The Wraith isn't on board?" Rodney asked.

"It's not The Wraith. I don't sense this killer." Teyla said.

"Beside, this killer doesn't kill like The Wraith."

They were all quiet for a bit, each contemplating having a new enemy to face.

"Did you know Helen Rangel well?" Sheppard asked Sasha.

"We worked in the same lab, but on different shifts." She said.

Carson noted that the young woman looked very nervous. He also noticed that she was absolutely beautiful.

Carson shook himself out of his reverie.

"I didn't really know her well at all." Sasha said decisively.

"Where were you when she was killed -- about 2:00 a.m.?" Carson asked. John opened his mouth and then shut it as Carson asked the question.

"I was in bed." She answered, her eyes pointing downward.

"Were you alone?" The question was out before he could stop it. John shot him a look, and then quickly recovered.

"We just need to verify your story."

Sasha looked panicked. She didn't realize that they would be trying to verify her story.

"But, I was alone. There's no one to verify my story." The looks on their faces made her angry.

"I don't see why I have to defend myself. I haven't done anything." She got up and fled from the room.

"I'll talk to her." Carson said as he rose to leave.

"Are you going to use the same finesse you used a minute ago?" John said jokingly.

Carson glared at him before leaving.

By the time Carson had caught up to Sasha, she was back in her room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Ms. Ortiz, please, may I talk to you? IT's Dr. Beckett." She knew that it was he. She could recognize that accent anywhere.

There was a pause, then Sasha opened the door. He could tell that she had been crying. She silently let Carson into the room.

"I didn't kill her." She said evenly.

He wanted to believe her, but something was nagging at him.

"Is something bothering you? There's something you're not telling us." He said, trying to get her to open up. Sasha looked as if she might tell him, but then changed her mind.

"Shouldn't something be bothering me? A woman was just killed, for goodness sake."

Carson still eyed her suspiciously. Sasha, playing on the hunch that Carson might like her, turned on the charm.

"I'm just worried. We have a killer here, and I feel so alone. Maybe you could protect me?"

She did everything but bat her eyelashes at him. Carson swallowed hard. He knew that she was playing him, but he didn't care.

"Yes, I can protect you, if you're sure that's all it is."

Her answer was to flash him a big smile that almost stopped his heart.

After Carson left, she thought about her deceitfulness. She couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe her. No one would believe her.

"Well?" Sheppard asked when Carson returned.

"She didn't do it." Carson announced. A smile spread across Shepherd's face.

"So, after visiting the young lady in her room, you've come to that conclusion?" Carson glared at him once again.

"I just don't feel that she's capable of such brutality. Besides, other than the fact that she has no alibi, there's no real evidence pointing towards her." Sheppard shrugged his shoulders.

"I sure hope you're right, Sherlock."

She was walking down the darkened hallway. Everything was quiet. Everyone was on alert after the first victim had been attacked and killed. The killer knew that this would happen. It would be harder now.

She watched as everything unfolded before her. She couldn't scream, or say a word. When it was over, the darkness took her.

"Sasha..." She felt herself being roused, and opened her eyes to find Carson's face hovering above her.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"We're not in your room. We're in the corridor." He explained.

Sasha panicked.

"Oh my god!" She said as she sat up abruptly. She fully expected to see a dead body lying next to her.

Carson noticed that she was looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. Sasha's eyes went wide as she looked into Carson's eyes.

"Another body..."

The people around them thought that she was asking a question, but Carson heard a declarative statement.

"Where?" Carson whispered.

"That way." She indicated with her eyes.

"Uh, Laramie, I'm going to need my triage bag. Will you go back and get it?"

Laramie looked puzzled and started heading back to the Med Lab.

"Uh, Laramie... go back that way." Carson said, indicating the direction that Sasha had shown him.

They waited for a couple of minutes. Then . . .

"Dr. Beckett, I think you'd better get down here." They heard Laramie say.

Carson looked at Sasha before getting up and heading down the corridor.

"All right, I want some answers." Carson said after she opened her door. She knew that he would be back. She had been waiting for him.

"You won't believe me." She said as her eyes skimmed the floor.

Carson lifted her chin with his fingers until he could see her beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed hard.

"I will." He managed to say.

For a brief moment they stood there staring at one another.

"I saw the murder." Sasha said softly.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting this.

"You were there?" He asked.

"No, but I saw it." She answered.

Carson was confused. Seeing Carson's confusion, Sasha continued.

"I have been having nightmares, and in my nightmares I have seen the murder taking place."

Carson was trying to take this in.

"What happened last night?" Carson asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was sleep walking."

Carson ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He had never come across anything like this before.

"I feel their pain also." She said. He looked at her as he protectively touched her arm.

"You believe me, don't you?" She begged. How could he not believe her.

"Did you see the killer's face?" he asked.

"I've been too afraid to look. But, I am seeing through the victim's eyes, so I should be able to see him."

Carson was feeling a mixture of relief and fear. Could the killer sense that Sasha could see him?

At this thought, Carson took Sasha into his arms and held her. Carson felt as if he were moving in slow motion as he began kissing Sasha. He was not able to control himself as he began kissing her more deeply. they were interrupted by a knock on the door that startled them.

"Who is it?" Sasha called.

"Major Sheppard." Sasha looked at Carson before she opened the door. John took one look at her and Carson, and knew exactly what had happened.

"Weir wants to question her." John said directly to Carson. Sasha looked terrified.

"Look John, she didn't do it." John kept his gaze leveled at Carson.

"I think your judgement has been compromised." He said matter-of-factly. Sasha touched Carson's arm as she followed Sheppard.

_It was too close - - much too close. He had felt her eyes on him. He had hesitated. He could feel her watching him. At first, it had been flattering, but then, he had realized that she could see his face. He would have to do something about that._

"What can you tell me about these murders?" Weir asked. She could see that the young woman was scared to death.

"I - I don't know."

"Did you kill these women?" Weir asked.

"N-No I did not." she replied.

"She's telling the truth."

They all turned to see Carson standing there.

"Dr. Beckett, this doesn't concern you." Dr. Weir said.

"Yes, it does." Carson said, as John lowered his head into his hands. He couldn't believe that Carson was doing this. Sasha couldn't believe it either.

Carson related the whole story to them. When he was finished, there was silence.

They all, including Sasha, looked at Carson as if he had lost his mind. Even Sasha didn't believe it.

"You want us to believe that she saw the murders before they happened?" John asked.

"Why is it so far-fetched? Doesn't Teyla sense The Wraith? No one questioned her. For some reason, Sasha is tuned in to this killer." Sasha shivered when he said this. She hadn't thought of it in quite this way before.

Weir shook herself from the shock, and began to think rationally.

"Sasha, is this true?" she asked.

Sasha shook her head slowly.

"Okay, let's say that Sasha is seeing these murders before they happen, we can use that to our advantage, can't we?" Sheppard looked as if he still didn't believe what was going on.

"I-I was too afraid to look at his face." Sasha admitted. John threw his hands up in disbelief.

"How convenient." He said sarcastically.

"Look, the first time I saw the vision, I thought that it was just a regular dream. The second time, I was too afraid. Why can't you believe me?" she asked. Carson instinctively went to her and held her. If there was any doubt that Carson was personally involved, it was gone now.

"John..." Weir was not happy. John left the room.

Carson continued to hold Sasha. He didn't care that Weir saw them.

"Dr. Weir, may I take Sasha back to her room?" Dr. Weir agreed. Sasha looked as if she hadn't slept for a few days.

"Carson, please, will you give me something to help me sleep?"

She looked terrible, and he wanted to comply, but . . .

"Sasha, if I give you a sedative, you won't dream." She stopped and looked at him.

"But, I don't want to dream." He looked at her as he stroked her face. He could see the deep set circles under her eyes.

"All right, love, I'll let you sleep."

Carson decided to stay and watch over Sasha as she slept. She was beautiful. Her silky black hair spilled out over the pillow. He analyzed his feelings for Sasha. He had never felt this way before.

Sasha began to struggle and moan.

"Oh no. . ." Carson tried to wake her, but to no avail. Her struggling became thrashing. The only thing that he could think of to do was hold her and pray that the dream would end soon.

A few minutes later, her thrashing stopped. Now, she was still and breathing deeply. He held her and stroked her hair. He could smell her hair that she had just washed in the shower, and it smelled wonderful. Carson soon fell asleep.

When Carson woke up, he reached for Sasha, but she wasn't there.

"Oh my god. . ." he jumped from the bed. He quickly looked through Sasha's room. She was no where to be found.

Then, he heard a commotion outside the room. Carson went out into the hallway where he saw people running. Carson ran in the direction that everyone else was running. When he reached the scene, he had to make his way through the bystanders.

He saw Sasha lying on the floor with another body lying next to her.

"Sasha. . ." He went to her, think that she was dead also.

"Carson..." Sasha said as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked over and saw the dead body lying next to her. She screamed and became hysterical.

"Laramie, we need a gurney." Carson said as he tried to console her.

Once the gurney arrived, Sasha was taken to the Med Lab. He had given her another sedative, and she was now resting comfortably. He had also restrained her.

Dr. Weir came into the room and noted that Sasha was restrained.

"Was it necessary to restrain her?" She asked.

"I was afraid she might hurt herself." Carson mumbled.

He brushed Sasha's hair from her face, and Dr. Weir noticed how gently he did this. She felt sorry for Carson.

"So, this time, Sasha was found with the victim. This can't be good."

He realized that Weir was only making small talk.

"But, why did she go to the body this time?" Carson asked.

"Well, he time before, you found her in the hallway. Maybe she was trying to get to the victim."

It made sense to him. He knew that she had not done this. She was trying to help the victim.

"I'll leave you two alone." Weir said as she patted Carson on the arm.

Dr. Weir met Sheppard in the conference room to discuss the latest developments.

"We've gotta find this guy. Why did he give her a sedative?" John asked.

"She needed the rest, John. She hasn't slept well for at least two days."

"So, do we just sit back and wait for this guy to strike again?" John asked.

Weir had a smirk on his face.

"Do you believe that Sasha is dreaming about the killer?" Weir asked.

"All right, all right. I don't know how to explain it, but this girl is somehow seeing this stuff." He admitted.

It didn't take long for the news to travel, and it eventually got back to him.

The next morning, Sasha woke up. She panicked when she found that she had been restrained.

"Here, love, let me get that." Carson undid the restraints and began rubbing her chaffed wrists.

"I just didn't want you to hurt yourself." he explained. She understood.

"Are you hungry?" He asked., trying to change the subject.

"I'm famished." He was really glad to hear that.

After getting her some breakfast, Sasha was ready to go back to work.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasha placed her hand on his cheek. She really did appreciate how much he cared about her. She kissed him lightly. Carson held on and deepened the kiss. He thought that he would lose his mind.

He looked into her eyes. He didn't want her to think that this was just a little fling. He was serious.

"I just want you to be all right." He said softly.

"I'm fine, Carson."

He walked her to the lab, and then kissed her goodbye.

Sasha's friends were all glad to see that she was back.

He hid himself in the shadows. He had never come out during the day when there was s possibility of being seen. This possibility excited him. He watched as his prey walked from the lab. He knew her route, and followed at a safe distance. She went through the doorway, and he knew that on the other side was a short flight of stairs.

Sasha stopped at the sound of the door opening, but before she could turn around, a hand shot out and pushed her. She saw alternating views of ceiling and stairs until, at last, she came to rest and the world passed from her sight.

"Dr. Beckett, there's been an accident, come quickly." Barber announced.

He neglected to tell Beckett who the accident victim was. When Carson arrived, he was shocked to find out that it was Sasha.

Carson brought Sasha back to the med Lab, and informed Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard of what had happened.

"She said that she was pushed." Carson said.

Everyone was worried. They immediately connected this incident to their killer.

He's letting us know that he could have killed her if he had wanted to." John said grimly. Carson looked sadder and sadder as each moment passed.

"Wait a second. I have an idea." John began.

"What if we let it slip that Sasha saw the person who pushed her? We could say that she was unconscious again, and will tell us everything when she wakes up." Carson didn't like this idea.

"What are you trying to do, get her killed?" He said.

"No, we'll be here waiting for him." John continued.

Carson still didn't like it, but he went along with it anyway.

They moved 'Sasha' to an isolated spot, telling everyone that they were doing it for her safety. Then, they waited . It didn't take long for Dr. Jeff Barber to make a visit. He looked around. There was no one else in the room. He looked at the figure with the covers pulled up, and he went to grab the pillow.

Immediately, Teyla jumped up and subdued him.

Carson was with Sasha when they received the news that the killer had been captured. She wrapped her arms around Carson.

"Oh, I can't believe that this nightmare is finally over." She said as she held him tightly. He thought about how it took a tragedy, such as this, to bring them together. He thought about this, that is, until he kissed her. Then, all of other thoughts fled from his brain.

**Without You**

Vocals: Jennifer Cihi

Once in a lonely lifetime

I found a love that's true

How could I go on living

Without you?

You take away my sorrow

With everything you do

How could I face tomorrow

Without you?

Without you in my life

Who'd be there to hold me tight?

Without you in my life

Who'd be there to kiss good-night?

I would cry

If you said goodbye

Can't live my life

Without you

I'd be blue

If you said we're through

What would I do

Without you?

You give my life a meaning

A reason to believe

Now what would I believe in

Without you

You are the sun each morning

You are the air I breathe

How could my world keep turning

Without you?

Without you in my life

I would never be the same

Without you in my life

I would never dream again

repeat

repeat

Oh... Hoo... Without you


End file.
